


There Were No Regrets

by komaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: "Will you regret this?"





	There Were No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [komaegi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/gifts).



> it's the 23rd of november & if no one is writing the shit i wanna write for my bday, i guess i gotta write my own birthday gift

Everyone has something they regret.

One thing, two things, three things, four things, five things, six things, seven things, eight things, nine things.

There's never zero regret in someone's life.

"For example, the average person would have at least more than hundred regrets in their life."

"That's a pessimistic way to look at it."

"How many regrets do you have so far?"

"A few."

"Once you're older, you'll have more regrets."

"'Will'? I think you should use 'might' instead."

"I'm just asking you, will you regret this?"

"I'm not really—"

"If you're not sure, then wouldn't you regret it?"

"Komaeda-kun, if this is so important to you, then let's talk face-to-face instead of having an almost one hour long phone call."

"I can't do that."

"Just knock on the door, and I will open it for you. Then we can talk—"

"We can't do that."

"What makes it difficult?"

"You know, I think you're right. This phone call is getting really long. I'll see you later."

"Don't just cut off the phone call like—"

He hangs up.

"Like that…"

But it was late, he had already done that.

Naegi wishes he could take a walk to clear things up.

But it's raining really heavily.

Talk about bad luck.

His phone beeped.

'Please think about it for a while.'

'Did you really need to remind me?'

'You're forgetful.'

'Hey! It's only been a few minutes ago (｀Д´) '

'Even if you remembered, you weren't going to listen."

'…'

He doesn't type anything for a moment.

'I want to see you.'

'We can't see each other.'

'Not even a photo?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'I'll explain it later.'

'You better have a meaningful excuse (=｀.´=) '

'I need to go now.'

'Busy?'

'Yes.'

'Let me help.'

'No.'

'Let me help.'

'This is only temporary so don't get angry okay.'

'What's only temporary?'

'I'll see you there.'

'What did you mean by that?!'

His message doesn't get through.

Oh. He got blocked.

"Of all things you choose that?"

But that makes it easier to think.

Should he be regretting this?

  
He can't recall any moment he regretted.

Maybe some minor things, just nothing major.

Maybe regretting giving Komaru one of his toys, after she broke it.

But nothing like regretting ruining his life.

His life wasn't ruined in the first place.

So why would that ruin his life?

He's not stupid enough to do anything without thinking.

He thought about it plenty of times before.

Perhaps Komaeda was a person like that.

A person who always regretted his actions.

Maybe he thought they were similar, but they weren't.

They weren't similar, not even in high school, not after high school.

They almost had nothing in common.

They had nothing in common to be considered good friends but they were.

They still are.

Maybe that's why Komaeda worries a lot.

Maybe it's because he cares.

He's bad at acting nice.

Maybe he was just bad at showing his true feelings.

"Will I regret that?"

There was nothing he could think about.

"I can't think about anything else…"

What was everyone else doing anyway?

They all must be pretty busy, huh?

They're all busy, except him, he has nothing to do.

Only think about if he will regret his actions.

There was nothing such as that.

Regret…

"It's ridiculous… I'm not the kind of person who would do something on impulse."

Komaeda seemed to be that type.

"I'm not the type to never think things through!"

Komaeda also seemed this type.

"I want to leave this room. How long has it been?"

He doesn't even know.

"It'd be embarrassing if I was late."

But he's not late, perhaps it would be too early to go out now.

"I want to see you."

It wasn't that they didn't go without seeing each other for that long.

"I really want to see you."

He was just impatient.

"Even just texting you is fine, but I can't do that. Because you blocked me."

He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Isn't blocking too extreme?"

They only couldn't talk to each other for a while.

"Maybe you should've just turned off your phone."

But he was like that, so that was normal.

Komaeda did things without thinking.

He did things on impulse.

Maybe something about his fearlessness was attractive.

But Naegi would've liked it more if Komaeda was shorter.

Not that it's important.

Maybe one day he will be taller than him.

Not that he cares.

"I've already thought about it."

He thinks he's ready to answer.

  
"I've never had any regrets."

Maybe that's too unrealistic to say.

"I've always looked at you & thought 'As expected, I really like you.' or something like that."

A faint giggle.

"I might not be the smartest person ever, maybe I'm pretty stupid too."

He's sounding really embarrassing right now.

He hopes it could be over in a second.

"But, there are no regrets. There will never be any regrets!"

It's almost over.

"Because I love you!"

That was the most sappy thing he ever said.

Is Komaeda seriously tearing up?

Naegi can't blame him, he'd cry of embarrassment if he could, but he's too embarrassed to cry because of that.

"I see… then congratulations on getting married…"

"Why are you acting like a person who's watching their ex's wedding?!"

"I just didn't expect you'd say that, so I'm happy."

"Then… Congratulations on getting married too."

"It doesn't feel like that honestly, huh?"

"Some of us are busy! Just hurry up and kiss!"

A voice from the crowd yelled.

Naegi thought this was truly a wedding from a nightmare, rather than a sweet dream.

  
"It was supposed to be a happy day, but it was horrible."

"How did you want it to be done?"

"Maybe with lots of people, on a perfect time for everyone."

"At least your family were there."

"They had no choice. It's their eldest child's wedding."

"I wanted it to be outside, but the rain…"

They both sat on one of the tables.

"This hall is too dirty, right?"

"Right."

"I thought my speech was too short. I had more to say."

"You can say that now. We're alone, aren't we?"

But wouldn't saying them be more embarrassing?

Especially that they're alone.

"I… uh… missed you?"

"That's all?"

"N-No! I just really wanted to see you, and I was getting really impatient. But then when I saw you during the ceremony, you were so beautiful and I think… it wasn't that… bad to wait for…"

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know…"

"Is it because something changed? Or did you not want—"

"I don't regret it! It's just… you look really pretty and it's making me nervous…"

"What's with that?"

"You feel nervous too, right?"

"I don't know what married people do. No one taught me about that."

"I don't think they do much. They just live happily together."

"Live happily…"

"That's why I don't regret it, because I love you."

"I love you too."

The sound of rain is faint, yet almost loud.

"Do you have an umbrella?"

"No."

"Then we should stay inside until it stops…"

"That's fine. As long as I'm with you."

Komaeda already won the "saying something more cheesy and cliché than the other" competition.

Not that it's special, it just means he's good with his words.

And that he probably watches & reads lots of romance films and novels.

"I'm glad I can be by your side, Nagito-kun."

"H-Huh? Are-Are we already on that stage? Do-Do I have to call you by fi-first name too?!"

Nevermind, Naegi seems to have crushed Komaeda.

Maybe he has a chance.

"It's fine! Just go on your pace! Just call me that when you're ready!"

It's a bit messy.

A messy wedding, a messy hall, a not-too-messy relationship.

"By the way… did you not see me before the ceremony because you wanted to surprise me?"

"Oh… that might be a reason, but mainly that it's bad luck to see each other before the ceremony."

It sounded like a joke.

"Well… I understand… not that it saved us from bad luck, though."

"I'm happy. Really happy."

There were no regrets.

It's never regretful to spend your life with your loved one.

That was his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> coincidentally, it was also raining today


End file.
